Internet
by Orpheusxvii
Summary: Sequel to "A Sleepless Night", please read that story before this one Parings: Yoosu


Internet

Sequel to 'Sleepless Night' for

Junsu searched everywhere, in his bedroom, in the kitchen, the backyard, the bathroom, heck even under the couch. But Changmin was nowhere to be found. He had wanted to listen to his dongsangs iPod all afternoon, but he could not find him anywhere.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Jaejoong hyung, Yunho hyung! Are you in there?" Junsu asked as he banged on his elders room.

"Yes Junsu." Jaejoong's motherly voice said from behind the door. "You may come in if you like." Yunho's manlier voice said.

Junsu did just that. He walked into the room to see Jaejoong and Yunho on their bed sitting cross-legged behind a laptop, reading. Jaejoong had a tint of red on his cheeks and Yunho had a funny grin plastered onto his face.

"Have you seen Changmin dongsang?" Junsu asked stepping closer to the bed. His hyungs shook their heads. Junsu dropped his head in defeat.

"Why are you looking for Changmin?" Yunho asked looking up from the laptop, he was finished reading.

"I wanted to listen to his iPod. All my songs that I like are on his." Junsu announced, he sounded like the iPod belonged to him and not Changmin.

"It's not your iPod Junsu. It's Changmin's and he can do whatever he wants with it." Yunho said averting his attention back to the laptop. Junsu wished that he had his own iPod back. Well, he broke his and he knew why they wouldn't him get another one. Let's just say this, don't leave Junsu alone with an iPod, an electrical cord that is plugged into the wall, and a bucket of water. You will pay the price if you do that.

"What are you guys reading?" Junsu asked trying to look behind the laptop.

"Nothing Junsu." Yunho pushed him away.

"Awww, please!" Junsu pouted.

"Fine." Jaejoong said before Yunho could object. "We are reading a fan fiction." He paused to see if Junsu caught on, he didn't. So Jaejoong continued. "It's a fictional story that fans write out of their imagination." Junsu 'ohed' when Jaejoong was done explaining.

"Here." Yunho wrote down a website and gave it to Junsu. "Go see if Yoochun will take you to this site and read them to you. Most of them are in English." Junsu nodded and chirped a 'thanks!' and left.

"You really think that it's ok for him to read these stories?" Jaejoong asked concern revenant in his voice.

"Well, Yoochun is going to want it sooner or later, why not help him and make it sooner." Yunho said closing the laptop and placing it on the end table next to the bed.

"Ok, I think Yoochun would like that." Jaejoong said as Yunho gently pushed him down by the shoulders and climbed on top of him. "Would you like me to use the Forbidden word?" Asked Jaejoong seductively.

"You can choose, I'm still going to make you say it no matter what." Yunho said closing the space between their faces. Jaejoong laughed and attached his lips to Yunho's. Jaejoong will say that Forbidden word tonight, Yunho knows that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Junsu skipped into his and Yoochun's shared bedroom. He found Yoochun already on his laptop. Junsu crawled onto the bed and curled up next to Yoochun so he could see the laptop screen perfectly.

"Whacha doin Yoochun?" Junsu asked lying his head on Yoochun's shoulder. Yoochun shrugged.

"Nothing really. Just playing a game of Solitaire." Yoochun said placing the last card onto the Ace. The game was done and he didn't feel like starting another one so he exited out of the program.

"Well, since your not doing anything." Junsu handed Yoochun the paper with the website on it. "Can we go here and read some fan fictions?" Junsu asked cutely.

"Hmmm, ." Yoochun read off of the paper. "Sure I don't see why not." Yoochun said opening a fire fox window. He typed the website into the address bar.

"Yay!" Junsu squealed. "Oh and Yunho hyung said that most of them are in English… so can you read them to me?" Junsu asked batting his eyelashes.

"It might take a while but I can convert it to Korean text with my computer. Will that be alright?" Yoochun asked hoping that it would. Junsu grinned and nodded.

Yoochun found the fan fiction section of the website and clicked on 'All Stories'. About 4 stories popped up. He now understood what Yunho and Jaejoong were up to. He silently thanked them. He debated between a YooSu story or a YunJae story. They were both rated for adult minds only, but he couldn't decide. He read the titles again 'That Forbidden Word' was YunJae and rated NC-17, but so was the YooSu story, 'A Showered Anniversary'. There where 2 other stories on there but he didn't want Yunho's and Jaejoong's help to go to waste.

The chose 'A Showered Anniversary'.

"Junsu are you sure that you wanna read this story?" Yoochun asked while coping and pasting the story into the language converter on his computer. Junsu nodded and sat up ready to read the story when it got done. "Are you sure? I don't want you to have any nightmares anymore." Yoochun said concerned.

"Yes I'm sure Yoochun. That was months ago and I won't get anymore nightmares because you are here to protect me!" Junsu said smiling proudly at Yoochun. Yoochun smiled back.

"Ok, there all done." Yoochun said opening the document.

He started to read the story in time with Junsu.

'_A Showered Anniversary_

_Dedicated to Monica _

_Junsu unlocked the door to his and Yoochun's apartment. Opening the door, he dropped his book bag by the entry way and took off his shoes, closed the door and made his way to the kitchen._

"_Chunnie! I'm home!" Junsu yelled for his beloved Yoochun. When the reply was his own echo he searched through the apartment looking for Yoochun._

"_Guess he's still with Joongie, better wash up before he gets home." Junsu said to himself. He heard from Yoochun that Jaejoong had gotten free tickets to a spa and wanted to take Yoochun and Yunho, his boyfriend. Junsu didn't mind though, he had already made plans to work on the dance routines with Changmin all day today.'_

They kept reading until they were finished. Yoochun had the same grin plastered on his face that Yunho did. And Junsu, well, he was as red as a tomato. Yoochun closed the laptop and placed it on the floor next to his bed.

"Did you like it Junsu?" Yoochun asked snapping Junsu out of the daze he was in.

"Um… well…. Yea I liked it…" Junsu mumbled ignoring the pain in the groin area.

"You sure you seem kind of unsure." Yoochun said crawling into bed.

"Yea I'm sure." Junsu said snuggling up against Yoochun, trying not to rub his groin against him.

"Ok well go to sleep then. We have an interview first thing tomorrow morning." Yoochun said watching Junsu close his eyes and fall asleep.

Yoochun looked at the calendar that was posted next to their bed. _2 more weeks._ He thought. _Then it will be are 6 month anniversary._ He smiled at the sleeping Junsu in his arms. _Now I have it all planned out. I can't wait._

-Taia


End file.
